


A Time for Firsts

by DruidKitty



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: CandyLand - Freeform, F/M, Winnie the Pooh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DruidKitty/pseuds/DruidKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot written for the Rumbelle 1st anniversary/ fluffapalooza. Complete and utter fluff. There's sunshine and cupcakes, dancing, Candyland, and Winnie the Pooh too! Disclaimer-I do not own OUAT, it's characters, CandyLand, or Pooh!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time for Firsts

It had been a couple of months since Belle had arrived at the Dark Castle. She was beginning to grow accustomed to the place and what her master expected of her. If it weren't for the circumstances that brought her arrival there, she might go as far as to calling it 'home.'

Her master, Rumplestiltskin, was an interesting character indeed. During her first week or so she was frightened of him, but learned quickly that his acts and threats were all a show. Everything was more of a game to him. He didn't even keep her in the dungeon very long after he realized she wasn't going to escape, and he wasn't going to get as much of a reaction out of her as he wanted. By the forth night, he had given her her own quarters, equipped with everything she needed, including a new wardrobe. That was the first time she thought maybe her decision to come her wasn't so bad after all.

She tried to thank him for everything but he would brush it off as if it were nothing, or simply make a quip. In fact, she realized that Rumplestiltskin was extremely shy. She found that he constantly watched her all day long. It was as if she was some sort of mystery to him that he couldn't unfold. Anytime she would say something or catch him, he would always play it off or pretend like he did no such thing. Yet, as the days past, even when she couldn't see him she felt his presence near.

At first she thought it was because he wanted to keep a watchful eye on her in case she ran, but she quickly realized that was not the case. Rumplestiltskin never had much contact with other people besides the ones he dealt with, so it occurred to her he was very lonely, especially in such a large estate.

He wasn't exaggerating when he had told her his estate was large. Enormous was more like it. It was bigger than any castle she had ever seen. What he had failed to mention was all the junk…well she assumed it was junk…he had filled it up with. Still, whether she thought it was junk or not, she enjoyed going through everything and looking at all the trinkets as she cleaned.

The day she wandered into the ballroom for the first time, she was relieved to find it wasn't filled to the ceiling with stuff. Although that would be a feat because the ceiling was a few stories high. There was however several dusty boxes in one corner. She decided to go through them and see if she could find a different room to put the items in. Even if Rumplestiltskin never planned to use the ballroom, it was a pleasant idea to think it was available if need be.

As she rummaged through the boxes and cleaned the area, she found herself humming. The sun was shining bright, and she was in a great mood. The humming turned into swaying, and then eventually she was dancing around the room imagining herself at a grand ball.

Belle wasn't sure when he came in, but she knew Rumplestiltskin had been watching her most of the time. She thought about calling out to him, but then she knew it would just scare him off. Instead she pretended like she didn't know he was standing behind one of the columns on the adjacent part of the room. If she wanted him to come out of hiding she had to be sneaky. So she stopped dancing and went back to cleaning. After several minutes, she acted like she forgot something from the other room and left to retrieve it. Belle could see Rumplestiltskin move to the other side of the column so she wouldn't see him, and she had to keep from laughing.

Once Belle was gone, Rumplestiltskin relaxed a little. He had grown accustomed to watching her day after day, but could never work up the courage to join her. He enjoyed her presence more than anything, and the feelings that were surfacing were something he'd never felt before. Oh how he wished he could just step out onto the floor, take her in his arms, and dance the rest of the day away.

"I know you've been watching me," came a voice from behind which could only be Belle's. She was very close to him, too close. He stiffened and slowly turned around to look at her. There was no way he could disappear now. How did she sneak up on him without knowing?

"I was doing no such thing. I merely came in here to retrieve…" Dang, he couldn't remember what he kept in this room. He never came in here.

Belle smiled in triumph, "Sure you did," she grabbed both his hands and pulled him out onto the dance floor, "If you wanted to dance Rum, all you had to do was ask."

Belle pulled him close and placed one of his hands at her waist. She saw him gulp because he was still so unsure of everything, and this time she couldn't stifle her giggle. How this shy, unsure man ever managed to keep up the reputation he had was beyond her. He was nothing like everyone made him out to be, nothing like she thought he would be when she first came to the Dark Castle. He was so much more, and she loved this side of him only reserved for her.

Belle placed one hand on his shoulder, their free hands interlocked, and they began to waltz around the room to silent music. Belle looked up into his dark reptilian eyes. She knew he was studying her. For a moment she thought their lips might meet in a passionate kiss, and she was shocked to know she wasn't at all opposed to the idea.

Rumplestiltskin watched Belle intently as they danced. Having a woman so close, who seemed to actually want to be that close, was a new thing for him. It occurred to him to kiss her, and for a sec he leaned in, but chickened out at the last moment. She may have wanted to dance with him, but there was no way she wanted to kiss him. However, did she lean towards him too?

For a moment he pondered if he should use his magic to play some actual music, but then again, they seemed to be dancing well without it. Yet, he did wish that she would start humming again. That was a sound that was sweeter than any music and he could listen to it forever. In a way he thought Belle could tell what he was thinking, because she started humming again. It brought the biggest smile to his face.

He released her with one hand so that he could twirl her around under his arm. When he pulled her back to him, he pulled her closer than before. Belle was surprised that he did that. She was glad he was relaxing some around her. It was refreshing.

She decided to be bold, so she put her head against his shoulder and snuggled into him. She could feel him tense up for a second when she did it, but the tension melted away quickly. She loved how he smelled of leather and straw, and it was very rare she got close enough to enjoy it. Soon she felt his head lean against the top of hers, and she held him tighter to show it was okay. She closed her eyes to enjoy the moment and smiled to herself. Something about the moment made her want to remain like that for all eternity.

Rumplestiltskin couldn't remember the exact moment he fell in love with Belle. It was like something that may have been there from day one. He never thought she could love him, but there were moments like this that made him think that maybe she could. He was shocked beyond belief when she snuggled into him.

After a while they finally slowed to a stop, but didn't cease holding each other. Belle leaned back so she could look into Rumplestiltskin's eyes. She saw something in those eyes, something she had never seen in them before.

Rumplestiltskin had always been a coward. He had ran away from everything that meant anything in his life, but for once he didn't want to run away from this. For the first time in his life, he gathered the courage and took Belle's lips upon his. He expected her to pull away, to slap him, to scream, and call him foul things. He was not expecting her to kiss back, to pull him closer to her. When they parted, before his little bit of courage faded he forced himself to say what had been on his mind for a long time, "I'm in love with you, Belle." He never expected her to say it back.

Belle smiled, "I know, I'm in love with you, too." When Belle's friendly feelings toward her master turned into more she couldn't recall. She knew they were there, but was unable to form the words until she heard him say it.

That was the first time they kissed and admitted their feelings for each other.

Months passed and they grew much more comfortable with each other. Rumplestiltskin's shyness decreased and they would share many loving caresses and kisses throughout the day.

Gorgeous sunrays filled the room as Rumplestiltskin was working in his laboratory. He paused when he caught a whiff of something delectable. He ventured out of the room in search of the source. Eventually he found himself in the kitchen, where Belle was diligently mixing something in a bowl. She didn't hear him come in, and jumped when he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, "Did that bowl do something to anger you my dear?"

Belle twisted her head where she could look at him, "No, the icing is just very thick, and hard to mix."

"Icing?"

"Yes, I'm making cupcakes," she paused, "As if you didn't know. Why else would you be down here in the middle of the day?"

"I couldn't just want to say hello to the love of my life?" he said nonchalantly.

Belle turned her entire body around so she could face him. "No, I know you Rumplestiltskin, you always have an ulterior motive," she took one finger, ran it through the bowl of icing, then slowly licked it off, "And I don't think you deserve any." She pulled herself up on the counter, grabbed one of the fresh cupcakes, and used a spatula to ice it. She took a bite and closed her eyes in wonderment. She over exaggerated all her moves just to get to Rumplestiltskin, "Mmmmm, so good."

She opened her eyes to see him glaring at her, and pushed him further by having another bite, "Too bad you can't have one."

"Now dearie," Rumplestiltskin stepped forward where he was standing between her legs, "What makes you think I won't take what I want?"

With the dearie nickname, Belle knew she was treading on dangerous grounds, but she was having too much fun, "Ok…if you insist." She took the spatula and scooped up a glob of icing. Rumplestiltskin, thinking he was going to get one of the cupcakes, was surprised when Belle applied the icing to her mouth instead, "I guess you'll have to come get it then."

In no time, Rumplestiltskin was on Belle devouring the icing from her lips. Belle moaned as he kissed her. Before he could pull away, she "accidentally" dropped some icing on her neck and collarbone, "Rum, you're just making a bigger mess!"

Rumplestiltskin, sensing where she was going, trailed his kisses down her neck until all the icing was gone, "All clean now my dear." He looked into her eyes hungrily. His hands rested on her upper thighs, on top of her dress.

She thought for a moment, then grazed his nose with some icing, "I don't think so, you've got some on the tip of your nose," she kissed it away, and at the same time applied some to his lips, "and on your mouth," she nibbled it from his lips. She used one hand to retrieve more from the bowl and smeared it down his waistcoat. She pulled back and feigned worry, "Oh no! I guess now you'll have to take that off, because I'm going to need to wash it."

Rumplestiltskin complied and threw the coat over to the other side of the room. He leaned back in, wrapped his arms around her waist, and showered her with more kisses.

Belle let the spatula fall where it smeared more icing on Rumplestiltskin, this time on his silk shirt, "Oops, Rum! You really should be more careful! If you continue at this rate then you'll end up with no clothes at all."

He waved a hand through the air, "Oh so you're accusing me of being the clumsy one?"

Belle began licking the icing off the spatula as if she wasn't paying him any mind, "I'm not the one who got icing all over my clothes."

Rumplestiltskin grabbed Belle and picked her up with one hand under her knees and the other behind her shoulders. Belle squealed from the unexpected gesture. Rumplestiltskin looked at her mischievously, "Well I guess I'll have to take care of that then won't I?"

Belle giggled then glanced down at the bowl and saw it was practically empty, "I think we're going to need more icing."

"Don't worry, I can take care of that."

Belle suddenly found herself and Rum engulfed by a cloud of purple smoke. When it faded, they were in his bedchambers, and lack of icing was no longer a problem. That was the first time they took their relationship to the next level. Needless to say icing, as well as many other sweets, were almost always included in their intimate activities.

It was their first wedding anniversary and Rumplestiltskin had a wonderful surprise for Belle. He woke her early, told her to dress comfortably, and meet him down in the castle entranceway as soon as possible.

"What are you up to?" Belle asked sleepily as she sat up in bed.

"It's a surprise, my dear."

Belle nodded, and readied herself for the day. She ate a quick breakfast. When she arrived at the entranceway, Rumplestiltskin was already waiting for her. She walked up to him and gave him a swift kiss, "Where are you taking me?"

"I called in one of the many favors Jefferson owes me. My dear, we're going for a stroll in Candyland."

"Candyland? What kind of place is that? It sounds like a place out of one of my books."

"It's just like it sounds. It's a land made entirely out of sweet stuff. You can eat anything your heart desires, on top of doing other things," he looked at her lustfully and Belle blushed furiously.

"Well if that is a real place, then I can't wait to go. When do we leave?"

"Right now of course!" Rumplestiltskin gathered her in his arms and used magic to whisk them away to Jefferson's house.

Belle wasn't accustomed to traveling by magic hat, but it definitely was an experience. When they entered the hat there were many doors that led to many lands. The door they went through was shaped like a gingerbread man.

When Rumplestiltskin and Belle stepped through the door, Belle's eyes widened in awe as she looked upon the land before her. She felt like she was in a dream and had to pinch herself to make sure it wasn't. It was unlike any land she had every seen before, much less imagined, "Rum…I just…wow."

Rumplestiltskin smiled in contentment, "I take it you are happy sweetheart?"

Belle looked at Rum lovingly, "Rum, I'd be happy if we just stayed in bed all day. This is more than I could ever ask for, thank you." She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, and grabbed his hands to pull him along excitedly.

There was a brick pathway, or was it hard candy? Belle couldn't be sure. Rumplestiltskin had said everything was literally candy. Either way, it led to a giant castle, Candy Castle, as Rum had called it, that she could see far off in the distance. She noticed the pathway alternated colors as they walked along. It was all the colors of the rainbow.

The first place they came across was the gingerbread plum trees. Belle walked up to one of the trees and plucked a plum. She looked at it questionably, "So these are plums?"

Rumplestiltskin took one for himself, "No they're gingerbread plums. They have a sweet strawberry like flavor," he took a bite, "Try it, you'll like it."

Belle hesitated for a moment before biting into the crisp fruit. She took a minute to savor the sweet juicy flavor, "Wow Rum," she said with a mouthful, "You were right, this is amazing." Belle finished the fruit in her hand then grabbed another.

"Careful my dear, you don't want to get full on the first thing we come across. There's so much more to try."

"Can we at least take some home with us?" Belle asked hopefully.

"As much as you would like," Rumplestiltskin waved his hands, purple smoke appeared creating a decent sized bag.

Belle reached for the bag, but Rumplestiltskin pulled it from her reach, "Let me my dear, you shouldn't overexert yourself."

Belle smiled at Rum, placed her hands behind her back, and swung from side to side, "Such a gentleman."

Rumplestiltskin took a small bow then began to pick the fruit. Something occurred to Belle as she watched him fill the satchel up, "Rum, we're not stealing these are we?" she asked worriedly.

"No my dear, these are wild trees, and any part of the land that is owned by someone, I paid them significantly to take what we wanted," he walked over to her and tilted her chin up toward him, "I knew you wouldn't approve if I didn't. I wouldn't want to upset my wife on our anniversary."

Belle beamed at his unusual generosity and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, "Thank you, Rum. That was very thoughtful."

"Anything for you, sweetheart," Rumplestiltskin motioned toward the colorful pathway, "Shall we continue?"

Belle nodded and linked her arm in his. Soon they came across the Peppermint Forest. Despite the name, there were no trees. Instead there were acres of giant candy canes.

Belle's eyes grew wide as she looked at the "trees." She began to walk toward them but noticed something white completely covered the ground all throughout the forest. It looked familiar, yet the weather wasn't permitting to what she believed it to be, "Rum is that…snow?"

"No it doesn't snow here. I believe it's called cotton candy."

"So it's candy made out of cotton?"

Rumplestiltskin grinned and let out a small chuckle, "No my dear, it's just called that because it's candy that looks and feels like cotton."

"Oooh," Belle glanced back down at the ground before reaching down and grabbing a handful. It was very sticky, and became stickier the longer she held it. It melted quickly. She took a clump and tasted it before it had the chance to melt.

Rumplestiltskin was amused at the look that crossed Belle's face, "I take it you don't care for it do you?"

Belle grimaced, "Not at all! It tastes sweet, but I feel like I'm eating cloth," She tried to rid her hands of the rest, but it was too sticky, "And it's way too messy." She attempted to wipe it off onto her dress, but it just made it worse. Belle grew frustrated when she looked and saw Rumplestiltskin laughing at her, "Rum!"

He calmed himself at her agitated tone, "Ok, ok, here," he reached over, waved his hands, and all the sticky melted candy disappeared from her skin and clothes.

Belle was relieved, "Thank you, shall we continue on?"

"Don't you want to try some of the candy cane trees?"

Belle looked over wearily at the cotton candy covered ground. If she had as much trouble as she did with just a small amount on her hands, she could only imagine how much trouble she would have if she trudged through the bulk of it to get to the candy canes, "Uh…I'd rather not."

Rumplestiltskin began laughing again, "You must really hate cotton candy!" he took her hands in his and looked into her eyes, "I'll tell you what. I go retrieve some for you, we can add it to your bag, and it can be a little treat for later."

Belle smiled, "I'd like that."

After they left the Peppermint Forest, they came upon the Gumdrop Mountains. The mountains were colorful, tall, and glistened in the sunlight. When Belle tasted a few bites, she learned they glistened because of the sugar that was sprinkled on top of them.

Belle whirled around to give Rumplestiltskin a bite, but he wasn't there, "Rum?"

She looked around for him, but he was no where to be found, "Rumplestiltskin?" Her voice quivered with worry.

"Up here my dear!" he called.

Belle glanced up to see Rumplestiltskin standing on top of one of the large gumdrops. He was bouncing up and down clearly enjoying himself, "I had to have a little fun my sweet!"

Belle covered her mouth as she laughed, watching Rumplestiltskin hop between gumdrops. Any other day she would have joined him, but she wasn't in any condition to do so that day.

Once he was finished playing, they went back to following the path. They walked for several minutes before Rumplestiltskin came to an abrupt stop.

Belle was thrown off guard, "Rum, what is it?"

He faced her and spoke seriously, "If you don't mind, we are going to bypass the Licorice Castle."

Belle eyed him questionably, "Why?"

"Lord Licorice and I aren't exactly on good terms."

Belle shook her head disapprovingly, "Well you're lucky the thought of licorice makes me sick, so I guess I can let you off the hook this time."

With the flick of the wrist, a rainbow bridge appeared in front of Belle and Rumplestiltskin, "You can at least look at the land as we walk over it," Rumplestiltskin noted.

Belle turned out to be more fascinated with the rainbow bridge than with the Licorice land. She asked Rumplestiltskin fifty questions as they crossed over, making Rum relentless on quipping about her curiosity.

At the end of the bridge sat the Peanut Brittle House. Once Belle and Rumplestiltskin had stepped completely off the bridge, it faded away. Belle still found herself gawking at the magic, but soon she was gawking over the peanut brittle. She walked up to the cottage to break off a piece to eat, but hesitated, "Rum are you sure it's ok to eat this? I don't want to ruin such a lovely home."

"Yes, sweetheart, watch," Rumplestiltskin reached up and broke a corner of the roof off.

Belle gasped as the missing piece seemed to "grow" back instantly, "Did you do that with your magic?"

"No, that's just how it works," he began eating the piece he broke off, "Go ahead, you've nothing to worry about."

Belle's hesitation disappeared as she broke off a piece and ate it, "Mmmm, this is exactly what I was craving."

"Well take as much as you like. We need to pick up the pace if we want to make in home before nightfall."

Belle obliged and filled her bag with the scrumptious peanut brittle.

As they neared their next destination, something occurred to Belle, "Why haven't we come across anyone else in this land? I know you mentioned Lord Licorice, but that's only one person. Surely others live here?"

"They do. Each part of the land has it's own ruler or caretaker. Plumpy is the leader of the fuzzy green monsters that live in the gingerbread plum trees. Mr. Mint watches over the Peppermint forest. I believe Jolly rules over the Gumdrop Mountains, but he's not always around. Grandma Nutt takes care of the Peanut Brittle House, King Kandy rules over the entire land while his daughter, Princess Lolly, rules the Lollipop Woods. The Queen, Queen Frostine, lives in the ocean and helps the whales make ice cream."

Belle narrowed her eyes, "Ice cream?"

"Yes, a whole sea of it."

"But what is it? A drink or something?"

Rumplestiltskin laughed, "No my dear, it's a frozen dessert, something we don't have back in our land. Just wait and see, you won't be disappointed."

Belle nodded and turned her gaze to the trail.

Rumplestiltskin continued, "Oh yes, there's a monster in these lands too."

Belle stopped them and looked at him sternly, "Rum, I thought we agreed you wouldn't call yourself that anymore. Do you want to sour our anniversary?"

Rumplestiltskin chuckled at his wife's misunderstanding, "No my dear, I wasn't talking about myself! Gloppy the Molasses Monster. He lives in the Molasses Swamp."

"A monster huh? I'll be the judge of that."

"Do I need to worry about you leaving me for a giant glop of goo?"

"No, you silly man, I'd never leave you. I love you."

"I love you too Belle," he bent down and pressed his lips to hers, "And luckily we won't have to find out," he added jokingly, "We haven't seen anyone because I also paid them to leave us alone."

Belle playfully rolled her eyes at her husband, but before she could retort she gasped at the sight in front of her. The area they had come to was by far the most beautiful. They had arrived at the Lollipop Woods.

As far as her eye could see, there were hundreds of trees. These trees were rounded at the top, with a long white stem extending down, and planted in a gumdrop. Just like everything else in this land, the trees were all the colors of the rainbow. The round tops were shiny and translucent; Belle could have easily mistaken them for giant jewels if it weren't for their shape.

"I'll have to get whichever one you want to try, seeing as they are too high for you to reach," Rumplestiltskin told her, "Which one would you like to try first? Each one is a different flavor."

Belle didn't know her mouth had been hanging open until she opened it to answer him, "Their so pretty, I almost don't want to break off a piece. Will they regenerate like the cottage?"

"No, and it won't kill the tree. It's like picking an apple."

Belle smiled, "I'm not sure which one I want to try first…will you just get me a piece of each flavor?"

"As you wish," Rumplestiltskin went to fulfill her request.

While she waited, Belle maneuvered through the trees admiring the view. Belle was startled when Rumplestiltskin appeared next to her. He placed the pieces in the bag, but not before handing her a small bit, "Try the cherry."

Belle gladly took the hard candy from him, "I was just admiring the trees, they are so beautiful," she licked the candy, "Oh! And they taste wonderful too!"

"We can take a whole tree home if you like."

Belle giggled, "What would we do with a lollipop tree?"

"Well eat it of course, or we could plant it. Perhaps you could turn the courtyard into your own candy land and admire it everyday."

"It would take us a hundred years to eat that entire tree, and having a forest of sweets around doesn't sound like such a good idea. We'd never eat real food again."

"Just a suggestion."

They continued walking, "Besides, it would be nice to look forward to visiting here again."

Belle looked down into her bag full of goodies, "We're never going to be able to eat all this sweet stuff."

"I beg to differ. As much as you have been begging for it lately, I don't see it lasting very long."

Belle playfully smacked Rum on the shoulder.

Rumplestiltskin placed his hand on her's which was resting on his forearm, "Onto the Ice Cream Sea then?"

Excitement welled up in Belle, and it could clearly be seen on her face, "Is that our next stop?!"

Rumplestiltskin nodded smugly.

Belle jumped up eagerly, grabbed him by the hands, and pulled him along the path, "Well c'mon! Let's go!"

There was a cool breeze in the air when they arrived at the edge of the Ice Cream Sea. Belle shivered, "It's cold here."

Within seconds Belle felt a cloak being draped around her shoulders. She looked down to see her green cloak with the gold flowers. She flashed Rumplestiltskin a thank you smile.

"It has to be cold here, otherwise all the ice cream would melt," Rumplestiltskin explained.

Belle nodded in understanding. She looked out examining the ocean. It went on forever like the regular ocean, but it certainly didn't flow like an ocean. In fact, it didn't flow at all. There were no waves, and it looked very thick and creamy. She noticed the ocean had three different colors swirled throughout it, brown, white, and pink, "What are the colors?"

"The different flavors. Brown is chocolate, pink is strawberry, and white is vanilla. You can try all of them separately, or mix them together. Whatever your heart desires."

Belle walked up to the "water's" edge and bent down. She used her index finger to scoop up a taste of the chocolate. When she tasted it, she almost fainted, "This is the most delectable thing I've ever eaten!" Belle used her finger to taste the other two flavors and had the same reaction.

Rumplestiltskin placed a hand on her shoulder to grab her attention before she got carried away. She tilted her head to look at him. He motioned to the grassy area where waffle cones were growing, "You would enjoy it more in one of those."

Belle went over and picked a cone. She handed it to Rumplestiltskin and he showed her how to fill the ice cream cone. Initially he only put one flavor scoop in the cone, but her puppy dog eyes caused him to put one scoop of the other two flavors on top as well.

The beach was made entirely of candied sprinkles. He handed her the cone, then reached down a picked up a small handful of rainbow "sand." Belle pulled her cone away before he could sprinkle it on top, "What is that?"

"Sprinkles, it will make it taste better."

Belle, trusting her husband, held the cone out for him, and watched as he added the colorful treat.

Rumplestiltskin made his own cone, and the two ate them while they traveled along the pathway.

Rumplestiltskin glanced over at Belle who was devouring the ice cream. He pointed one finger in the air, "Careful my dear! Eat it too fast and you'll get a headache!"

However, his warning was too late. Belle almost dropped her cone as she clutched her now throbbing head, "This is one of the worst headaches ever!"

"It will fade fast."

"I doubt it," but as the three words flowed out of her mouth she realized Rumplestiltskin was right. Belle looked wearily at her ice cream cone. She desperately wanted to finish it, but she was afraid it would kill her head again.

Rumplestiltskin seemed to know what she was thinking, "As long as you eat it slow, your head will be fine."

Belle heeded his warning and ate the rest of the cone at a slow pace as they continued along the trail toward the Molasses Swamp. "Rum, why did you have to introduce me to something we don't have in our land now of all times? I'm going to want ice cream everyday for the next several months!"

"If you want it my dear, you shall have it."

Belle smiled at him, "No, Rum, it's too much trouble…"

He cut her off, "No trouble at all."

Belle laid her head against his shoulder until they came upon their next destination. They had arrived at the Molasses Swamp. It was just like any other swamp, except instead of water, it was filled with thick molasses syrup.

"Care for a swim sweetheart?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"Swim? It's syrup!"

"So? Come, it will be fun!" Rumplestiltskin waved his hands through the air completely obliterating their clothes.

Belle shrieked and in an instant she was in the molasses pool with Rum, surrounded by the syrup. It was a struggle to move, "Rum! I don't like it! It's too thick I can't move!"

Rumplestiltskin seemed to have no problem moving throughout the molasses. He was swimming back and forth as if it was plain water. He joyously watched her struggle a little before using his magic to let her move about freely like him.

She rolled her eyes at him, "It's about time. This is much better."

He swam up to her, looked into her eyes, and gave her an impish grin.

She eyed him with a furrowed brow, "Rum…what are you up to?"

He remained silent as he playfully, and gently, tackled her. She giggled as he kissed and licked the syrupy goodness from her neck. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his mouth on her skin as he nibbled at the molasses. As time went on, she was reminded of the day she had made cupcakes with icing, and they had progressed further than she ever imagined.

After their fun activities in the molasses pool, Belle and Rumplestiltskin were coated head to toe in syrup. Belle had no choice but allow Rumplestiltskin to clean the molasses off with magic. There was absolutely no other way she would have got the thick syrup off, and getting her clothes back on would have been a feat.

Clean and refreshed, they continued down the remainder of the path, nearing the end of their journey. The last place they came to was the Candy Castle, home of King Kandy. It stood on the highest hill in the entire land. Rumplestiltskin led her by the arm inside. The castle was made of every type of sweet food that Belle could think of. Having to taste almost everything in the castle, it took the two a long time to reach the upper room of the castle.

When Belle and Rumplestiltskin finally made it to the top of the highest tower in the Candy Castle, pure awe overcame Belle's face. The view was spectacular. She could see the entire kingdom from that tower.

Rumplestiltskin walked up beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. She laid her head against him as she admired the view. They stood there for a while in silent awe, then Rumplestiltskin spoke softly, "Happy first anniversary, Belle."

Belle tilted her head up to look at him, "Happy first anniversary, Rum, the first of many." She tugged on his opposite shoulder softly until he was turned toward her. He wrapped his arms gently around her waist, and pulled her flush against him. She placed her hands on his shoulders, and closed her eyes as he leaned in for a kiss. Belle couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips as his lips met hers. She ran a hand through his hair and opened her mouth so the kiss could be deepened. He kept one hand on her lower back and used the other to stroke her cheek as he explored her mouth. She sighed into him and when they eventually broke apart, Belle was left lightheaded, and her lips swollen.

She curled into his chest and closed her eyes to enjoy the moment, "I had such a wonderful day. Thank you Rum. I love you."

Rumplestiltskin stroked her back, "I love you more than words can say, I'm glad I can make you happy."  
Belle opened her eyes to get one last look at the candy kingdom before they left. "I guess next time you're going to take me to Toyland," she said non-seriously.

"I can take you there now if you like."

Belle narrowed her eyes at him, "Toyland? I was joking. Such a place actually exists?"

"Does it really surprise you?"

Belle grinned, "I guess after coming here, no. I can only imagine what other lands are out there."

"Oh there are more than you think. We can visit all of them one day. You always wanted to see the world. Seeing all the lands would be more fascinating."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "That would be exciting. Let's start with Toyland."

"Now? You don't want to wait?" He reached down and stroked her slightly swollen belly gently, "I think our child would love to go too."

Belle sighed blissfully and placed her hands on top of Rumplestiltskin's as he caressed her belly, "That didn't stop you from bringing me to Candy Land."

He placed his forehead against hers, "I'll tell you what, we'll go soon and pick out a toy for our baby, and revisit it again one day when he's old enough to enjoy it."

"He?"

"He."

They shared another passionate kiss, and this time it was mixed with tears of joy. That was how they celebrated their first anniversary.

Several months later, Belle was curled up in bed holding her newborn baby boy.

Rumplestiltskin came in and joined her under the blankets. He reached over and placed a kiss on his wife's cheek, then his son's forehead.

"Isn't he beautiful Rum?" Belle questioned.

"The most beautiful in all the realms. I'm relieved he didn't get my skin."

Belle flashed Rum a dirty look, then turned her gaze back to their son and started talking to him in a baby voice, "Skin or no, he'd still be just as handsome as his father." She bent down and gave their son some Eskimo kisses on the nose.

Rumplestiltskin wrapped his arms around his wife, "I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean…I'd love him just as much if he did…"

Belle glanced lovingly at her husband, "I know you would. You need to stop thinking so poorly of yourself. You really are very handsome. I wouldn't change anything about you."

He let his forehead meet hers and he smiled. They stayed like that in silence until Belle spoke up, "Oh! I almost forgot! Where's the present we got for him when we visited Toyland?"

Rumplestiltskin held out his hands, and instantly there sat a stuffed bear acquired many months ago. It was a small golden bear wearing a red t-shirt.

Rumplestiltskin held the bear up so the baby could see it. Being a newborn, he didn't react, "He doesn't like it!" Rumplestiltskin quipped.

Belle looked at her husband and shook her head, "How do you know?"

Rumplestiltskin refused to answer her question. He kept his eyes on his son, "I'm sorry, but your mommy insisted on this chubby little cubby all stuffed with fluff."

Belle burst out into laughter. She turned her gaze to her son, "See, my little Baelfire, I told you your daddy had a silly side, but it's something we don't see too often so don't get used to it."

Baelfire's eyes drifted closed. Belle wrapped the blanket around him to keep him warm. She held pulled him closer to her chest before turning to her husband.

Belle looked up at Rum. There was no mistaking the amount of love that was shining in his eyes. She could see tears forming in the corners as he looked upon their son. It made tears flow freely from her eyes.

Rumplestiltskin startled, looked at his wife, "Belle, is everything ok?"

Belle nodded and curled closer to him. "I'm just so happy," she said as more tears of joy flowed down her cheeks, "I love you so much, I love him so much…"

"I know; the two of you are my world. I would do anything for you."

Their lips interlocked, and they shared a long kiss. That was the day their first child was born, and he received his first stuffed bear, who Baelfire eventually began to call "Pooh."

Belle and Rumplestiltskin had shared many significant firsts in their first couple of years together, but they knew there were still many more firsts ahead.


End file.
